A chao for everyone
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: Me and my siblings are the 'peanut gallery' for Sonic and Co. raiseing chao. PG to be safe. R&R!!!!! Chapter 10!!!!!
1. Enter Echo

Author's Note: I am writing in a style of my own. All dialogue has the speaker before what they say. Everything else is written like a book. I was in a writing mood, THIS IS NOT A GOOD THING!!!! If anyone is out of character let me know via review. sA(my muse) will haunt you if you don't review. sA HAUNTING YOU IS NOT A GOOD THING!!!! I hope you like! (Oh, if I forget something you will find it in a 'Author's Note'.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chao World or Sonic and company, they belong to Sega.  
  
Clammier: I do own the chao, the game-players(Bar-Ohki, Mr.Mouthwash, and G'vola), and the 'TV Room' featured in this fic.  
  
A chao for everyone  
  
Written by Bar-Ohki  
  
This story begins in the TV Room at Bar-Ohki's house. Bar-Ohki entered the room and turned on her GameCube to play SA2Battle. She rushed through the first screens and finally got into Chao World.  
  
Bar-Ohki: Who to begin with?  
  
Mr.Mouthwash (her brother) entered the room.  
  
Mr.Mouthwash: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZUP?!?!?!?!?  
  
Bar-Ohki: Quick, Shadow or Sonic?  
  
Mr.Mouthwash: The sky! Okay wha'd ya say?  
  
Bar-Ohki rolled her eyes as G'vola waltzed in.  
  
G'vola: Whacha do'n?  
  
Bar-Ohki: Trying to communicate with Mr.Mouthwash.*sigh* And decide who to pick.  
  
Mr.Mouthwash: The atmosphere! Ouch! No! Maria....  
  
G'vola: Try Knuckles.  
  
Bar-Ohki: Sorry, I only have two choices: Sonic or Shadow.  
  
Mr.Mouthwash: Air! Sonikku. Or even better, Omochao!  
  
Bar-Ohki selected Sonic and ran him into the Chao Garden.  
  
Author's Second Note: Bar-Ohki, Mr.Mouthwash, and G'vola are just playing the game. If they say anything the characters in the game do not hear what they say but, if the characters say something the game-players hear. This next scene is in the normal Chao Garden from the character's point of view. Also, the characters have never been in Chao World before. And in this fic it is possible for Amy and Omochao and more than one character to be in the garden. In this fic I gave the chao genders and they can talk. On, with the story!  
  
Sonic entered the Chao Garden and discovered the chao egg. He ran up to it full of curiosity, for he had never seen anything like it.  
  
Sonic: What's this?  
  
G'vola: I don't know.  
  
Mr.Mouthwash/Bar-Ohki: Third Base!  
  
Mr.Mouthwash: I AM THE PEANUT GALLERY!!!!!!!!  
  
Bar-Ohki: Correction, me and G'vola are also part of the 'Peanut Gallery'. Here's my unwanted comment: an egg, Sonikku no baka!  
  
Sonic: AHHHHH!!  
  
At Sonic's scream the game-players turned their heads to see the chao egg violently shake.  
  
Mr.Mouthwash: IT LIVES!!!!!  
  
Bar-Ohki: Calla-te, baka!  
  
Author's Third Note: Calla-te is Spanish for shut-up. Baka is Japanese for idiot. Bakalau (a word that I made up) means stupid-cow-fish (loooong story). Back to the fic!  
  
The chao egg hatched! Inside the shell was a neutral female chao. She saw Sonic and jumped into his arms. She decided that Sonic was her 'father'.  
  
Sonic: You need a name. Oh, what to do?  
  
Nameless Female Chao: Go to the kindergarten! There is a fortune teller who can help you give me a name.  
  
Sonic: !!!!! Um.......were is the kindergarten you speak of?  
  
Nameless Female Chao: Leave this garden and you will see the entrance to it.  
  
Sonic: Oh.............I feel stupid.  
  
Bar-Ohki: That's because you are.  
  
Sonic left the chao garden holding the Nameless Female Chao. He entered the Chao Kindergarten and found the Fortune-Telling-Room. Sonic proceeded to the room still holding the Nameless Female Chao.  
  
Luna: Hello, I'm Luna the fortune-telling chao. I'll give your chao a lucky name. Do want me to name your chao?  
  
Sonic: Yes.  
  
Luna: Your chao's lucky name is...summoning powers to be...PRESTO!!!! How about the name 'Echo'?  
  
Sonic: Sure.  
  
Echo: ^-^ Yeah! I'm Echo!  
  
Bar-Ohki: Echo is who's chao again?  
  
Mr.Mouthwash: Mine!  
  
Luna: Why don't you take Echo to the Health Center? You're bound to find out what Echo's status is.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Chao Loby. Omochao and Shadow entered.  
  
Shadow: Why did I follow you here?  
  
Omochao: Because there is a chao egg waiting for you to hatch it.  
  
Shadow: I hatch this egg, then what?  
  
Omochao: You raise the chao inside.  
  
Shadow:-.- Why do I have to raise a chao?  
  
Omochao: Everyone is going to raise a chao.  
  
Shadow: Oh....  
  
Author's Forth Note: This is the end of the first chapter. I have plans for the next chapter but, I will not write it without a review. Please review! My muse will give you a cookie!  
  
G'Vola's Note: As the Betta reader for this fic, I think I should get to put in a note and clarify my sister's ramblings. First, this is similar to an MST, so most of the 'peanut gallery' comments are sarcastic (especially mine ;) Second.... I forgot what was second so I'll shut up and let you review. Wait! I remember, yes Mr.Mouthwash really *is* like that, if you understand him, we would like a translation PLEASE! 


	2. Enter Hux

Author's First Note For This Chapter: Mr.Mouthwash is really like that. AND I LIVE WITH THAT CREATURE!!!!!! Mako-Chan I love your stories and your review! I sat down and wrote this chapter right after I read your review. So, I'll dedicate this chapter to you; THANKS MAKO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the fic.

  


Disclaimer/Calmer: This is the only time I will mention this: IF YOU WANT TO READ MY DISCLAIMER OR CALMER LOOK IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


A Chao for Everyone

  


Chapter 2: Enter Hux (Chapter 1 is called Enter Echo)

  


Author Second Note: We left off with Shadow finding out from Omochao that he had to raise a chao. This chapter begins with Shadow in the Chao Garden.

  


Shadow looked around for the egg he supposed to hatch but, all he could find was a little crying creature and three trees.

  


Bar-Ohki: Poor chao.... Sonic abandoned you.... Shadow you show Sonic that he can't treat chao like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


G'vola:O.O;; Bar-Ohki calm down!

  


Mr.Mouthwash:O.O;; ........................................

  


Nameless Male Chao: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Shadow: Could you stop screaming? I'm trying to find an egg.

  


Nameless Male Chao: Do you mean a Chao Egg?

  


Shadow: ......Ya! Have you seen one?

  


Nameless Male Chao: I came from one. That blue meanie left me here and kidnapped my sister!

  


Bar-Ohki/G'vola/Mr.Mouthwash:*with British accents* Blue Meanies!!!!!!!!

  


Shadow: I promise you that I will harm this 'blue meanie'! So, you must be the chao that I'm supposed to raise.

  


Nameless Male Chao: Yes! But, I don't have a name.....

  


Shadow: Then, I will give you a name.

  


Bar-Ohki: Hux, Hux, Hux, Hux-

  


G'vola: You can't convince a video-game-character to name your chao that name.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Five bucks says she can!

  


G'vola: You're on.

  


Bar-Ohki:(continuing) , Hux, Hux, Hux, Hux!

  


Shadow: HUX! Your name is now Hux.

  


Hux:^o^ Yosh! How did you come up with that wonderful name?

  


Shadow: It came to me.

  


G'vola:O.O Of course...My sister does the impossible.

  


Bar-Ohki:^o^ Yosh!!! Hux is mine! 

  


Mr.Mouthwash:;P Pay up.

  


G'vola grumbled as she gave Mr.Mouthwash five dollars. As G'vola paid her brother, Sonic and Echo entered the Chao Garden.

  


Shadow/Sonic: YOU!

  


Shadow: You are truly evil.

  


Sonic: WHAT?!?!?!?

  


Hux: YOU KIDNAP MY SISTER THEN, YOU ABANDON ME!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Shadow: See?

  


Echo: HE TOOK ME TO THE FORTUNE-TELLER TO GIVE ME A NAME!!!!!!!!!!

  


Hux: BUT I WAS ABANDONED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Shadow: Blue meanie indeed. You can't even raise a chao! How pathetic!

  


Bar-Ohki/G'vola/Mr.Mouthwash:*with British accents* Blue Meanies!!!!!!!!

  


Sonic: He's not mine.

  


Bar-Ohki: That's because he's MINE!

  


Shadow run up to Sonic and punched him in the face.

  


Sonic:X.X What was that for!?!?!?!?

  


Shadow: I was keeping my promise to Hux.

  


Sonic: What a stupid name.

  


Bar-Ohki: I'm going to KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL you!

  


G'vola:;P You can't physically do that.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: If you give me a dollar, I might consider it.

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- G'vola just gave you five.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: .....I AM DOCTOR EGGMAN!!!!

  


Bar-Ohki: Go be random some were else, egghead.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Ouch! No! Maria....

  


Hux: I'll make you eat those words!

  


Bar-Ohki: You show him Hux!

  


Sonic: Hey! That's my line!

  


Bar-Ohki: The peanut gallery says: SONIC, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


G'vola: Yes but, I don't think Hux is going to win....

  


Hux charged at Sonic only to get kicked really hard by his enemy.

  


Hux: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Wuss...

  


Bar-Ohki punched her brother.

  


Bar-Ohki: Leave!!

  


Mr.Mouthwash went away to summon reinforcements. Shadow punched Sonic again.

  


Shadow: That's for kicking my chao.

  


Author's Last Note For Chapter 2: You like? If so, tell me in a review. 

  



	3. Enter Rusty-shackle-furd

Author's Note #1 For Chapter 3: I was on a 'IT'S-A-HALF-DAY-ON-FRIDAY-AND-I-JUST-GOT-HOME-HI!'(tm). This hi is the perfect hi to be on for writing. sA was on a serious sugar hi to help. So, I wrote this chapter. Oh, if you like my story, TELL OTHERS ABOUT IT! My Mom always told me to advertise good talent; so, do me a favor and advertise mine. By the way Mako-Chan's 'Adventures with Omochao' is hilarious and another great story is StardustShadow's 'A Search for Shadow'. On with Chapter 3!!!!!!

  


A chao for everyone

  


Chapter 3: Enter Rusty-shackle-furd

  


Author's Second Note: Sonic and Shadow both have chao (Echo and Hux). Mr.Mouthwash has left to muster reinforcements. Bar-Ohki has left to get a sodas(Sprite) for herself and G'vola. This next scene is in the kitchen of Bar-Ohki's house. Mr.Mouthwash is on the telephone.

  


???????: You may already be a winner.

  


Mr.Mouthwash:*in a extraordinarily low voice* HELLO!

  


???????: Mr.Mouthwash! Does the cause need a bass?

  


Mr.Mouthwash:*in a extraordinarily high voice* Turd of a bass!

  


???????: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZUP?!?!?!?!?

  


Mr.Mouthwash:*in Dr.Eggman's voice* Uncle Sam wants YOU to say cheese!

  


???????: Now!

  


Mr.Mouthwash/???????: Ouch! No! Maria....

  


Mr.Mouthwash:*in a freaky mad scientist voice(tm)* Come to the goat!

  


???????:*in a sailor's voice* Aie, aie, Og!

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Oug, thug. no undastand.

  


???????: What about Quadre?

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Bar-Ohki is going to haunt you, Rusty-shackle-furd, unless, we stop her now.

  


Rusty-shackle-furd(was ???????):*in cheesy superhero voice(tm)* Here I come to save the day!

  


Author's Third Note: Rusty-shackle-furd is Mr.Mouthwash's best friend. Rusty-shackle-furd is just like that. Scary huh? The scene changes to the TV Room.

  


Bar-Ohki enters with the sodas.

  


Bar-Ohki: Did anything happen?

  


G'vola: Sonic and Shadow got physical.

  


The TV screen shows Sonic and Shadow fighting. The chao watched with question-marks over their heads. 

  


Shadow: Don't even think about harming my chao you!

  


Sonic:-.- I have a name.

  


Shadow: You don't deserve to be called by it.

  


Bar-Ohki: That was low.

  


G'vola: Very low.

  


Hux:;.; WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Shadow:O.O Hux, what is wrong?

  


Hux:;.; You...*sniff*..shouldn't....*sniff*...fight!

  


Echo:^-^ Ya, kiss and make up!

  


Bar-Ohki:o.O Ewe....Good thing Mr.Mouthwash isn't here....

  


G'vola: Ya, only heaven knows what he would have said.

  


Bar-Ohki: And weather or not we would hear the end of it.

  


Shadow:O.o No way, I'm kissing a guy; especially him.

  


Shadow pointed a cruel finger at Sonic.

  


Sonic:. Echo, don't be gross.

  


Echo:^.~ 'Kay!

  


Rusty-shackle-furd suddenly bust into the TV Room with Mr.Mouthwash.

  


Rusty-shackle-furd/Mr.Mouthwash:*in a freaky mad scientist voice* STEAL YOUR SOUL!!! STEAL YOUR SOUL!!!

  


Bar-Ohki made an 'x' with her fingers and hissed.

  


G'vola:O.O OH NO! REINFORCEMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Bar-Ohki: Is it war you want?

  


Rusty-shackle-furd: It spoke!

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Kill it!

  


Bar-Ohki: SABSindey2!

  


Author's Forth Note: SABSindey2 is my best friend. Rusty-shackle-furd and Mr.Mouthwash despise her. 

  


Rusty-shackle-furd/Mr.Mouthwash: The horror! The horror!

  


Sonic:;P My chao has a A rank in running. What about Hux, Shadow?

  


Shadow: I don't know.

  


Echo:O.O WHAT!!?? How could you not know!? Didn't you go to the Kindergarten to name Hux?

  


Shadow: There is a Kindergarten?!!!!!!

  


Hux: Yes.

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- Hux you should of told Shadow that.

  


Rusty-shackle-furd: Peach Fruitcake!

  


Bar-Ohki: THAT'S IT!! I'M SUMMONING SABSindey2 AND sA!!!!!!!!!!

  


sA appeared.

  


sA: To torture Bar-Ohki and G'vola is to die.

  


G'vola: I'm glad that I'm on your side....Wait! Your holding my muses hostage!

  


Bar-Ohki: Let's worry about that later. sA get SABSindey2 A.S.A.P.!!!!!

  


sA disappeared and reappeared with SABSindey2. SABSindey2 then, breathed on Rusty-shackle-furd and Mr.Mouthwash.

  


Rusty-shackle-furd/Mr.Mouthwash: I'm contaminated!

  


Rusty-shackle-furd and Mr.Mouthwash ran away to muster even more strength.

  


Hux: My name magically came to Shadow while we were here. I didn't get around to telling Shadow about the Kindergarten because, you and the blue meanie showed up *sniff*.

  


Bar-Ohki/SABSindey2/G'vola/sA:*with British accents* Blue Meanies!!!!!!!!

  


SABSindey2: Are we the peanut gallery?

  


G'vola: Yes.

  


Sonic:-.- I have a name, you know.

  


Hux: What is it?

  


Shadow: Sonic the Hedgehog.

  


Sonic:-.- I can answer that myself.

  


Meanwhile, in the Chao Lobby.

  


Omochao: Welcome to Chao World, treasure hunters!

  


Knuckles: I'm sorry Omochao but, I didn't catch why we are here.

  


SABSindey2: I've got to do homework.

  


Bar-Ohki: That's a first. sA take SABSindey2 home.

  


sA disappeared with SABSindey2 and did not return.

  


Omochao: There is a chao that needs you to raise it.

  


Rouge: Do I have to do this?

  


Omochao: Everyone does.

  


Rouge: Even Shadow?

  


Omochao: Shadow is in the garden raising his chao as we speak.

  


Knuckles/Rouge: Oh......

  


Author's Ending Note: I don't know what to do once I get Rouge and Knuckles in the garden or how to get Dr.Eggman and Tails into the garden. I do know where I'm going with the 'peanut gallery'. I NEED REVIEWER HELP BAD!!!!!!!!!! Please, help me!


	4. Papoose and Talula's sceach

Author's Note: I LIVE!!!!!!!!! I couldn't post because my internet was down AND I had a 3-day-school-field-trip. Now that the internet is up AND my writer's block is cured I can post. 

  


Author's Thanks: I want to thank the talented writer Mako-Chan for giving me the idea of Dr.Eggman's plan. I am also thanking SailorVenus12 for presenting the thought of Knuckles and Rouge looking for something in the Chao Garden; what that something is you must read to find out. I am now going to thank G'vola for Knuckles and Rouge's first move in Chao World. Bringer of Doom, Fariy676, and Mi, the World's Cutest Chao, reminded and encouraged me to keep writing, this chapter was made possible by them the most. THANKS ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  


A chao for everyone

  


Chapter 4: Talula and Papoose's search

  


Author's Second Note: Sonic and Shadow are competing. Mr.Mouthwash and Rusty-Shackle-Furd are getting more reinforcements. Knuckles and Rouge have just entered chao world. 

  


Knuckles: Were are the chao?

  


Omochao: You must buy your chao from the Black Market in the Chao Kindergarten.

  


Bar-Ohki: That's ironic.....

  


G'vola: Why?

  


Bar-Ohki: Chao are cute and cuddly creatures. Kindergartens are happy places were little kids learn. Black Markets are evil places were people are illegally buying and selling things.

  


G'vola: Oh....

  


Rouge: That's ironic.....

  


Knuckles: Why?

  


Rouge: Chao are cute and cuddly creatures. Kindergartens are happy places were little kids learn. Black Markets are evil places were people are illegally buying and selling things.

  


Knuckles: Oh....

  


Bar-Ohki: HMMMMMMMMMMM....That sure was familiar.......

  


G'vola: 'Twas.

  


Knuckles and Rouge went to the Black Market to buy chao.

  


???: Welcome to the Black Market, how may I help you?

  


Knuckles: How about your name.

  


Jim(was ???): Jim, the lucky chao. Do you want to buy anything?

  


Rouge: Chao eggs.

  


Jim: You can wait here while I get the eggs.

  


Jim goes into Locker Space(tm). 

  


Author's Third Note: Locker Space(tm) is the back room of the Black Market that can't fit there, so it is a portal to a different dimension were you can store the stuff that is sold at the Black Market.

  


Jim came out of Locker Space(tm) with four chao eggs. There was red, sky blue, brown, and white eggs.

  


Knuckles: I'll take the red egg.

  


Jim: That would be 600 rings.

  


Knuckles paid Jim and left the Black Market. Rouge purchased the sky blue egg.

  


Rouge: Now what?

  


Jim: You go to the garden and hatch it!

  


Knuckles: OKAY!!!

  


Knuckles and Rouge ran into the Chao Garden with their eggs. They were startled when they saw Shadow snuggling Hux.

  


Bar-Ohki: Oh, Shadow, you're sooooooooooo cute!

  


Sonic:-.- Shadow you look like you don't love your chao.

  


Hux:O.O !!!!!!!

  


Shadow: I'm sorry that you have trouble seeing emotions. 

  


Sonic: Whatever...Oh! Hi Knuckles! Do you have a chao?

  


Knuckles: Kind-da....

  


Rouge: Our chao haven't hatched yet.

  


Echo:^o^ HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Bar-Ohki: That was WAY off timing.

  


Rouge set down her chao egg and ran over to Echo.

  


Rouge: You're sooooooooooo cute!

  


Shadow:-.-; Rouge, that's a chao AND you have one to raise inside the egg you bung in.

  


Rouge: I just had to say 'hi'.

  


Hux:;_; You didn't say 'hi' to me!

  


Shadow: ! Rouge hasn't gotten to you yet, RIGHT?

  


Rouge:o.o;; Ya........

  


Rouge runs over to Hux.

  


Rouge: You're beautifully evil.

  


Hux:^.^ I know.

  


Shadow:^.^

  


Bar-Ohki:^.^

  


G'vola:O.o;;

  


Sonic:o.o;; Knuckles, is she always like that?

  


Knuckles:O.O;; Yes.

  


Echo:0.O;;

  


Shadow: You're eggs are shaking. Do know what that means?

  


Bar-Ohki/G'vola/Sonic/Knuckles/Rouge/Echo/Hux: No! What does that mean?

  


Shadow: Your chao are about to come into this world.

  


Knuckles/Rouge:O.O !!!!!!!

  


Knuckles and Rouge ran up to their eggs just as the chao hatched.

  


Nameless Female Sky Blue Chao: I'm hungry.

  


Nameless Male Red Chao: I want a name.

  


Hux: To the Kindergarten!

  


Knuckles: I second that motion....Uh, what's your name?

  


Hux/Shadow/Bar-Ohki: Hux.

  


G'vola: Go to Kindergarten already!

  


Knuckles and Rouge rushed their chao to the Kindergarten to get them names, Knuckles and his chao were first. 

  


Luna: Hello, I'm Luna the fortune-telling chao. I'll give your chao a lucky name. Do want me to name your chao?

  


Knuckles: Yes.

  


Luna: Your chao's lucky name is...summoning powers to be...PRESTO!!!! How about the name 'Papoose'?

  


Knuckles: What do you think?

  


Papoose: I LOVE it!!!!!

  


Knuckles: Then Papoose it is.

  


Rouge: ARE YOU DONE YET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

  


Luna:o.o;; Yes.

  


Knuckles left the room and put Papoose in the Classroom. He then entered the Chao Lobby.

  


Luna: Hello, I'm Luna the fortune-telling chao. I'll give your chao a lucky name. Do want me to name your chao?

  


Rouge: Duh! Why else would I be here?

  


Luna:o.o;; I'll take that as a yes. Your chao's lucky name is...summoning powers to be...PRESTO!!!! How about the name 'Talula'?

  


Talula: My name is now Talula; and I don't care about your opinion.

  


Rouge: It's the name I wanted you to have.

  


Talula: Good, we're both happy.

  


G'vola: Papoose and Talula are MINE!

  


Bar-Ohki: I get Dr.Eggman's chao. Mr.Mouthwash gets Tails' chao.

  


G'vola:^0^ YOSH!!!!!!!!!!

  


Rouge put Talula in the Classroom, then she joined Knuckles in the Chao Lobby.

  


Rouge: I'm out of here!

  


Omochao: Not if I can help it.

  


Knuckles: What is going to keep us from leaving?

  


Omochao: The Master Emerald.

  


Knuckles/Rouge: How?

  


Omochao: I'll break it into a lot of little pieces then throw them in the Chao Garden without any radars.

  


Knuckles: You can't have it to break it because Tikal and Chaos Zero are guarding it.

  


Omochao: But I have it right here.

  


Omochao held up the Master Emerald, which he then broke and threw the pieces all over chao world.

  


Omochao: Bye-Bye!!

  


Omochao flew away as fast as he could, leaving Knuckles and Rouge to find the Master Emerald pieces.

  


Rouge: I'm going to kill that thing!

  


Knuckles: And I'll help you when you do but, will you help me find the pieces?

  


Rouge: Sure.

  


Author's Forth Note: The scene changes to the Classroom just when the pieces of the Master Emerald come hurtling in.

  


Papoose: What are those green things?

  


Talula: They look like pieces of an emerald.

  


Talula gets hit by one of the pieces.

  


Talula:;o; OUCH!

  


Bar-Ohki: Hey, that's that fic I'm writing and not posting until later.

  


G'vola: She is hurt BAKALAU!!!

  


Bar-Ohki: Can't you take a joke!?  
  


G'vola: Yes, just not this one.

  


Bar-Ohki: Oh.

  


Papoose gets hit by one of the pieces.

  


Papoose:;o; That's it! I'm returning these painful things to their rightful owner!

  


Talula: I'll help you even if you don't want me to!

  


Papoose: That's good 'cause I want your help.

  


Papoose and Talula find all the emerald pieces in under ten minutes, while Knuckles and Rouge try to find them but find their chao fighting instead.

  


Papoose: They are mine!

  


Talula: No they belong to that 'rightful owner'.

  


Papoose: They are MINE until we find the rightful owner.

  


Rouge:?_? What's going on?

  


Talula: We fond all these shinny green things.

  


Papoose: We don't know who they belong to but I am going to hold on to them until we find the owner.

  


Knuckles:?_? Why do I since that the Master Emerald is right in front of me but, I can't see it?

  


G'vola: Papoose fond the Emerald for his daddy!

  


Bar-Ohki:-.-;

  


Papoose: Is this a piece of the 'Master Emerald'?

  


Papoose held up a piece of the Master Emerald.

  


Knuckles: Yes! You have the rest right?

  


Papoose: Yes, here-you-go-bud.

  


Papoose handed all the Master Emerald pieces to Knuckles, who then restored it.

  


Knuckles: Finally!

  


Rouge: Uh, Knuckles....

  


Knuckles: What?

  


Rouge: Our chao are better at treasure hunting than we are.

  


Knuckles: !!!!!!!!!!

  


Papoose/Talula:^o^ Cool!

  


G'vola: That's scary!

  


Bar-Ohki: 'Tis.

  


Author's Fifth Note: We are now at Dr.Eggman's hidden base. Tails is spying on Dr.Eggman. Dr.Eggman can't hear Tails but, Tails can here him.

  


Dr.Eggman: My newest plan to take over the world can't fail!

  


Tails: Again!?

  


Dr.Eggman: I will mind control all the chao and use them to take over the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Tails:O.O;;; Egghead just came up with a plan that might work! I must tell the others because they are starting to raise chao!

  


Tails flies to Chao World to tell the others of Dr.Eggman's latest scam as Dr.Eggman laughs his head off but, this chapter ends.

  


Author's Ending Note: Not much happened to the 'peanut gallery' but, that will change in the next chapter. If you have any good ideas please tell me in a review. IF YOU READ THIS STORY AND NOT REVIEW sA WILL HAUNT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. The Attack of Egg-chao

Author's Note That Starts This Chapter:^O^ I GOT A TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr.Mouthwash and Rusty-Shackle-Furd were hogging the computer. I am sorry that I didn't post because I wanted Mako-Chan to have a chance to review. Now, that I got a turn to read my reviews, write another chapter, and, that Mako-Chan reviewed I can POST!!!!!!!^O^ On, with the fic!

  


A chao for everyone

  


Chapter 4: The Attack of Egg-chao 

  


Author's Second Note(AKA a summary of the last chapter): Papoose and Talula found all the pieces of the Master Emerald in under ten minutes! Dr.Eggman is going to control all the chao and use them to take over the world fortunately, Tails is going to warn everyone so they can stop Dr.Eggman.

  


Tails came into the chao garden so fast he didn't notice Hux sleeping in his path. Tails tripped over Hux and was flung into the sleeping Shadow. Hux woke up and was in a lot of pain so he had a disgruntled spiral over his head. As for Shadow, he woke up in pain and was very angry at Tails because he made his chao unhappy.

  


Hux:;o; WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!That hurt a lot!!

  


Shadow: GRRR!!!

  


Tails:O.O;;;; Oops......................................................

  


Shadow: GRRR!!!

  


Tails:O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

  


Bar-Ohki: Get'm for hurting Hux, Shadow!!!!!

  


Echo: You can't hurt my brother!!!!

  


Tails/Shadow/Sonic:O.O;;

  


Echo charged at Tails then beat the snot out of him.

  


Tails:x.x I didn't mean to hurt them!

  


Echo:-.- Well, that's what they all say.

  


G'vola: No it's not! Mr.Mouthwash would say:*in Mr.Mouthwash's voice* 'YOU CAN'T HURT ME WITH MY CHEESE HELMET!!!!!'

  


Bar-Ohki: SO TRUE!!! Wait...Since when could you talk like Mr.Mouthwash?

  


G'vola:^.^v

  


Bar-Ohki:o.O

  


Sonic:O.O; Uh, Tails why did you come here in a hurry?

  


Tails: Egghead came up with a plan.

  


Shadow:-.- His plans NEVER work.

  


Sonic:-.- That REALLY isn't important Tails.

  


Tails: His plan involves your chao.

  


Hux: That IS very important Sonic!

  


Shadow: I won't let him get within 5 feet of Hux!

  


Tails: If you're that attached to your chao, you'd better hear me out.

  


Shadow: I'm listening.

  


Sonic: I'll go get Knuckles and Rouge.

  


Tails: And their chao.

  


Sonic: Why the chao?

  


Tails:-.- Because they play a huge part in his plan.

  


Sonic: Oh.......

  


Sonic left and returned with Knuckles and Rouge, who were carrying their chao.

  


Knuckles: Egghead came up with a plan that might actually WORK! This is BIG news!

  


Papoose: Who is 'Egghead'?

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- Dr. Julian Eggman Robotnick.

  


Tails: Dr. Eggman.

  


G'vola: Well, I'd go with Bar-Ohki's answer, even if it is a mouthful.

  


Mr.Mouthwash appeared out of nowhere.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: You called?

  


G'vola: If you value you're life you will leave before I wreak unspeakable acts of painful violence on your person.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Helloooo! Goood Bye!

  


Mr.Mouthwash, the Infinitely Annoying, leaves.

  


Bar-Ohki:O.o How DOES he DO that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

  


Tails: Egghead is going to make a machine that control the minds of all of the chao in the world. He will use the chao as a army to take over the world.

  


Shadow: Why would that work?

  


Hux: We chao are cute and cuddly. Who could not fall in love with a chao? Chao can mislead everyone into serving under Egghead through their adorable features.

  


Talula: Chao mature quickly so that they can reproduce in a short time.

  


Shadow: How does that answer my question?

  


Echo: Two chao and four months makes four chao.

  


Shadow: !! Oh, so it won't take long to make a army.

  


Talula/Hux/Echo: Bingo.

  


Knuckles: We have got to stop Egghead NOW!

  


Hux:;P Egghead hasn't started yet.

  


Tails: He's probably still laughing....

  


Meanwhile at Dr.Eggman's base.....

  


Dr.Eggman: (continuing from the last chapter) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Back to our heroes....

  


Bar-Ohki: Tails you are a psychic!

  


The Omochao from Mako-Chan's Adventures with Omochao(who will be represented by EO(Evil Omochao)) flies into the Chao Garden.

  


EO:^_^v I'm Omochao and I'm here to help you!

  


Hux: I smell a rat.

  


A rat runs through the Chao Garden.

  


Rouge:O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Get it away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Rouge jumps into Knuckles' arms. Knuckles turned red under his fur.

  


G'vola: How can you tell?

  


Bar-Ohki: It's one of those things that have no logical explanation.

  


G'vola: Oh....

  


Bar-Ohki: Lover boy!

  


G'vola: Aren't they cute together?

  


Bar-Ohki: They aren't cute, they're adorable! 

  


G'vola: True, true.

  


EO: Rats are the best pets because of all the illnesses they can give you.

  


Everyone exchanges disturbed expressions.

  


Bar-Ohki: It's the Evil Omochao from Mako-Chan's Adventures with Omochao! Hux, kill it!!!!!!!!

  


Hux: Die.

  


Hux flies up to EO and kicks him, making him blow up.

  


Shadow: Here you go Hux.

  


Shadow gave Hux a piece of candy, which Hux ate right away.

  


Bar-Ohki: Hux is my hero!

  


G'vola: Whatever...

  


Hux:^_^v

  


sA suddenly appeared with Mike and Jesse(my sister's muses).

  


sA: Here are your muses. Now you write the next chapter in Mr.Mouthwash VS Crocodile Hunter.

  


G'vola: Sure!

  


All the muses disappeared.

  


G'vola: I can feel my muses' inspiration now. ^0^ YOSH!!!!!!!

  


Bar-Ohki:o.O That was as random as Mr.Mouthwash!

  


Rouge: Egghead is going to succeed.

  


Sonic: Not if I can help it!

  


Rouge: Then, WHAT'S THE PLAN?!?!?!?!?!?!

  


Sonic:^.^;; I don't have one.

  


Bar-Ohki: Shadow,*in a hypnotizing voice* how could anyone attempt to mind control a cute chao? After all, Egghead doesn't know what chao look like.

  


G'vola:^.^ You can't convince a video-game-character to say that!

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- That's almost a repeat of what you said in chapter two.

  


G'vola:^.^; Oh yea, you did the impossible and I had to give Mr.Mouthwash five bucks.

  


Bar-Ohki:^_^v

  


Shadow: Hey! How could anyone attempt to mind control a cute chao? After all, Egghead doesn't know what chao look like.

  


All the other video-game-characters: Hey! That's so true! Shadow, you're a genius!

  


Hux: How did you come up with that idea?

  


Shadow: It came to me, just the way your name did.

  


Hux:^.^ COOL!!!!!!

  


Knuckles/Papoose/Rouge/Talula:?_?

  


Shadow: You'd had to be there.

  


Rouge: Tails go get a chao at the-

  


Amy appeared out of nowhere.

  


Amy:^0^ Hi guys!

  


Sonic:O.O;; Tails hide me!

  


Sonic leaped behind Tails and cowered.

  


Echo:?_?

  


Shadow:-.- How pathetic....

  


Amy: OH!!!! You are so CUTE!!!!

  


Amy picks Hux up and hugs him so tightly he can't breath.

  


Hux: x.x ....help....

  


Shadow: AMY LET HUX GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Bar-Ohki: OH! A new exclamation point record!

  


Amy:(ignoring Shadow) He's so CUTE!

  


Bar-Ohki: G'vola, is it even possible to ignore something with THAT many exclamation points?

  


G'vola: Apparently....

  


Shadow: GRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Bar-Ohki: OH! That broke the last record!

  


Hux: x.x ....air....

  


Amy: You are so CUTE!

  


And with that Shadow pounced on Amy. He tore Hux from Amy's grasp then, right before he could tear Amy apart Knuckles and Rouge restrained him.

  


Shadow: Let me at her!

  


Knuckles:O.O;; Shadow, she doesn't understand!

  


Rouge: Besides she learned her lesson.

  


Hux: AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadow, you aren't going to hurt her UNLESS she does that again.

  


Shadow: Okay.

  


Shadow picked up Hux and held him protectively against his chest.

  


Shadow:*to Amy* Mine, no touchies!

  


Amy:;o; OUCH!-

  


Bar-Ohki:^o^ Another fic fan!

  


Amy: -That hurt a lot Shadow!

  


Shadow: You almost killed my chao!! You're lucky Hux forgave you, or you would be in more pain than your life can comfortably afford.

  


Hux: That's right! ?_? How DID you get here any ways?

  


Amy:^_~ Chaos Control.

  


Sonic/Shadow: NO WAY!!!!!

  


Amy: Yes way!

  


Knuckles:-.- I guess it's a hedgehog thing.

  


Amy: Here's my emerald.

  


Amy held up a Chaos Emerald.

  


Shadow: Demonstrate Chaos Control to prove yourself.

  


Amy: CHAOS CONTROL!!

  


Amy warped behind Tails and latched herself on to Sonic.

  


Sonic:O.O Help me!!

  


Shadow:-.- If you hadn't said anything she wouldn't have known that you where there.

  


Meanwhile, in the Black Market....

  


Dr.Eggman: Do you know this place is ironic?

  


Jim: Yea, and the saddest part is: I work here.

  


Dr.Eggman: I'll take the white egg.

  


Jim gave Dr.Eggman his egg while Dr.Eggman paid him. Dr.Eggman left and was seen later hatching his chao in his base. The chao's name was Egg-chao.

  


Author's Last Note For Chapter Five: I know that I didn't have Egg-chao attack but, the chapter was getting toooooooooooooooooo long so, I ended it. Will Shadow/Bar-Ohki's plan work? How did Amy learn 'Chaos Control'? What about Egg-chao? What is going on with Mr.Mouthwash and co.? All the answers will be in Chapter 6: Enter Chappy.

  


Beta Reader's Note: Hey, thought I'd introduce myself. I am the mysterious (not really) G'vola, Bar-Ohki's older sister. I am bettaing (is that a word?) this story for her, so you can blame all misspellings, grammatical errors and strange commas on me. Now for my shameless plug: If you like Gundam Wing, please explore my fics under the pen name G'Vola. Oh, and if you want more Mr.Mouthwash insanity I suggest my story "The Crocodile Hunter vs. MR.Mouthwash".


	6. Enter Chappy

Author's Kick-Off Note For Chapter Six: I am so sorry that I couldn't update. Fanfiction.net was down every time I tried to log-in to post. I couldn't even check my reviews! I tried to post on 6-2-02, now look at the date! Every day I tried to post! GRRR!!! I am dedicating this chapter to Mr.Mouthwash, out of all people in this world!! Why, you ask? He has been very sweet and loving lately so, because I have a soft heart, I am dedicating this chapter to him. Mr.Mouthwash doesn't even know that he is in this fic or of it's existence for that mater! Oh, Mr.Mouthwash is my younger brother by one year, just as food for thought.*Hux and sA glare at Bar-Ohki* ^.^;; Okay, I'll silence myself and start the fic.

  


P. S.: I can get carried away easily. Hee hee.....^.^;;

  


A chao for everyone

  


Chapter 6: Enter Chappy

  


The Summary Note Of Chapter Five: Amy came into the chao garden by using Chaos Control. Dr.Eggman hatched his chao: Egg-chao. Oh yea! Tails is in the garden too. 

  


Echo:?_?

  


Sonic:0.O Amy, could you PLEASE let go?

  


Amy:(still glomping Sonic from the last chapter)^_^ I just found you; how could I possibly let go?

  


Echo:?_?

  


The good Omochao flies into the garden.

  


Omochao: Which way did that Evil Omochao go?

  


Shadow: Hux destroyed it.

  


Omochao:^O^ Hux thank you!!! You are now the savor to all good Omochaos and the poor people who had to listen to that thing! Here, take this reward.

  


Omochao gave Hux a glowing glass ball.

  


Hux: What is it?

  


Omochao:^_~ You will find out when the time comes. 

  


Omochao flew away.

  


Shadow: Hux here's a 'pocket' that you can keep that in.

  


Shadow gave Hux a portal to a different dimension which is now, Dark Chao Space(tm). Hux put his glowing glass ball into Dark Chao Space(tm).

  


G'vola: Oooh, Heero's gonna sue him for copyright infringement.

  


Bar-Ohki: Copyright infringement?

  


G'vola: Yeah! Didn't you know that he has copyrighted all Anime/Game Spaces(tm)? He did it after he came up with Spandex Space(tm).

  


Heero Yuy, the Japanese pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero throws the door open and glares at G'vola.

  


Heero: G'vola, I need you to be a witness at the trial. Come now or 'Omeo kourosu'. {translation: I will kill you, it's his trademark saying}.

  


G'vola: See ya later Bar-Ohki. I'll be back later, with candy!

  


Bar-Ohki: Don't abandon me!

  


G'vola: Sorry, but I've gotta go.

  


Bar-Ohki: Fine. Have fun.

  


Heero: Hn.

  


Author's First Note Of Real Importance This Chapter: Heero Yuy is from Gundam Wing. If you don't know about him don't worry, just take him as a character I made up.

  


They leave and Bar-Ohki takes a moment to wonder how Heero found out where they were living. Meanwhile, in the Chao Garden, Rouge was talking to Tails.

  


Rouge: Tails you should go to the Black Market to buy yourself a chao.

  


Shadow:?_? There is a Black Market?

  


Talula: Hux, give them the low-down.

  


Hux: A-HEM! There is a Kindergarten across the hall. Inside the Kindergarten there is a Black Market. In the Black Market you can buy special items that are used for raising chao, with rings. You can also find chao eggs of different colors. Also in the Kindergarten you can find a Health Center, a Principal's Office, a Classroom, and a Fortune-Room. In the Health Center you can find out your chao's health condition and your chao's stats. In the Principal's Office you can find helpful tips to raise chao. You can take your chao to the Classroom to have them learn things. In he Fortune-Room your chao can be named. Wow, that was a mouthful!

  


Mr.Mouthwash suddenly appeared /in/ the game.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: You called?

  


Bar-Ohki:O.o sA HELP ME!!!!!!!!

  


sA appeared in the game and made Mr.Mouthwash disappear.

  


sA:^_^;; Sorry, about that. He is a little off the wall.

  


Bar-Ohki: 'Little' is incorrect. 'Is' would be correct.

  


All the game characters:?_? 

  


sA:^_^;;;; I'll be leaving now.

  


sA left. She reappeared in the TV Room.

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- You should have told them the summoning word.

  


sA: I don't know if they even want to know. Look how confused they are.

  


All the game characters:?_?

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- If you had told them the word, they would never summon Mr.Mouthwash again.

  


sA: Go take a walk in my shoes, then tell me what I should have done.

  


Bar-Ohki: Then I won't tell you what you should have done.

  


sA: Fine with me. I'll leave now.

  


Bar-Ohki: You are abandoning me.

  


sA: I thought G'vola was in the bathroom.

  


Bar-Ohki: Heero took her to court as a witness.

  


sA: Over that 'space copyright' thing?

  


Bar-Ohki: Yep. Oh! 

  


sA: 'Oh!' what?

  


Bar-Ohki: Heero should have dragged her off in chapter 4! The Black Market has Locker Space(tm)!

  


sA: 'Oh!' That!

  


Shadow: That was really random.

  


Bar-Ohki: I know.

  


Hux:?_? Who were they anyway?

  


Bar-Ohki: My little brother and my muse.

  


Sonic: I don't think we'll ever know.

  


Tails: I guess I'll go to the Black Market and get a chao.

  


Echo: You do that.

  


Knuckles: Do you ever wonder if there are sprits above?

  


Papoose: Sometimes.

  


Knuckles: I wonder if the sprits look down at us and laugh or make crude comments.

  


Bar-Ohki/sA: Guess what? Both of those are true!

  


sA: Jinx!

  


Bar-Ohki: And I care because?

  


sA: I said so.

  


Rouge: Why did you tell us that, Knuckles?

  


Knuckles: I think those people that just appeared were some of the sprits.

  


Bar-Ohki: Right again!

  


Talula: That's the stupidest thing I ever herd!

  


sA: But it's true!

  


Knuckles: It's my opinion!

  


Tails: I'm leaving now.

  


Tails left and purchased the brown egg. Tails then returned to the garden.

  


Rouge: Why didn't you buy the white egg?

  


Tails: There was one?

  


Rouge: Yea!

  


Tails: This was the only egg they had.

  


Rouge: What happened to the white egg?

  


Bar-Ohki: Egghead bought it.

  


Sonic: Egghead must have bought it.

  


sA: That was familiar.

  


Echo: It's the end of the world as we know it!

  


Bar-Ohki/Shadow: And I feel fine!

  


Hux:?_?

  


Shadow: It just came to me. 

  


Bar-Ohki:^_^v

  


sA: Again?

  


Bar-Ohki: Yep!

  


Author's Second Note Of Real Importance This Chapter: I am a R.E.M. fan. R.E.M. wrote a song called 'It's the end of the world as we know it(And I feel fine)'. 

  


Mr.Mouthwash burst into the room with Rusty-Shackle-Furd and Rusty-Shackle-Furd's nephew: Baka.

  


Bar-Ohki: sA, go make some cookies.

  


sA:O.O Don't you want my help?

  


Bar-Ohki:*whispering to sA*^_~ I have a plan that involves your tasty cookies; now go make some. 

  


sA:^_~ Okay.

  


sA went to the kitchen to make her famous cookies. Mike and Jesse suddenly appeared in the TV Room.

  


Mike/Jesse:?_?

  


Baka: I want to go paintballing!

  


Rusty-Shackle-Furd: COOKIES?!

  


Bar-Ohki: Yes, sA is making cookies.

  


Rusty-Shackle-Furd/Mr.Mouthwash/Baka: Can I have some?

  


Bar-Ohki: Wait! She must make the cookies first!

  


Rusty-Shackle-Furd/Mr.Mouthwash/Baka: Can I have some?

  


Bar-Ohki: Yes!

  


Rusty-Shackle-Furd/Mr.Mouthwash/Baka: Thanks!

  


Bar-Ohki: Mike, Jesse, I want you to get G'vola and her friends: Carebear and Rosemarry.

  


Mike: But G'vola's in court!

  


Bar-Ohki: Bring her out under the premise that there is a Hospital emergency A.K.A. Mr.Mouthwash.

  


Jesse: Okay!

  


Mike and Jesse went off to get G'vola, Carebear, and Rosemarry.

  


Dr.Eggman and Egg-chao burst into the garden.

  


Papoose: BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

  


Egg-chao: BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

  


Bar-Ohki: A new record!

  


Dr.Eggman/Knuckles:?_?

  


Talula: You two are related?!

  


Papoose: Yes.

  


Shadow:-.- Tails, your chao is about to hatch.

  


Tails: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Tails ran over to his egg just as the chao came into the world.

  


Amy: I am going to get a chao!

  


Tails:-.- The Black Market doesn't have any more eggs. 

  


Nameless Female Brown Chao: I want a name.

  


Tails: Your name is now Cyclone.

  


Cyclone:^o^ YOSH!!!

  


Talula: Did you know that 'Cyclone' is a boy's name?

  


Tails: Yes.

  


Talula: Did you know that you just named my SISTER that?

  


Tails:o.o No.

  


Cyclone: That's okay, I like my name.

  


Talula: Hey, Papoose! We're going to get rid of our siblings together right?

  


Hux: I'm afraid that I can't let you do that.

  


Talula: What makes you think you have the power to do that?

  


Hux: The fact that I can get along with my SISTER Echo!

  


Author's Ending Note(the note is middle C): I am ending the chapter now so that you can review. As a new ritual I am giving you some questions. Is Dr.Eggman going to win? What is Bar-Ohki's plan? Who are Carebear and Rosemarry? What do they have to do with her plan? Will Mike and Jesse be able to get G'vola out of court? Is Amy going to get a chao? The next chapter is called: 'Maturing' and in 'Maturing' there will be answers. I will not post 'Maturing' until I have 18 reviews! So, REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bar-Ohki: Another new record!*insert middle C here*


	7. Matureing

Author's Note That Happily Begins This Chapter(the note is the first F# after middle C): HI! I will be on my "big summer trip" so, I won't be posting until 6-26-02. Well, enjoy this chapter any way. Oh! Will the evil Omochao stop reviewing in Mako-Chan's reviews? I want it to do so, so I can enjoy them. *insert the first F# after middle C here*

  


A chao for everyone

  


Chapter 7: Maturing

  


Summary Of Chapter 6: Enter Chappy: Bar-Ohki has a plan. Is it good or bad? READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!! Mike and Jesse are getting G'vola, Carebear, and Rosemarry. All the Sonic characters except Amy have chao now. The good Omochao gave Hux a glowing glass ball. Papoose is Egg-chao's brother and Talula is Cyclone's sister. 

  


Talula: Do you think I care?!

  


Echo: It only proves that you can get along with Cyclone.

  


Talula: I don't care!

  


Hux: You can stop fighting any time now.

  


Talula/Echo: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


sA came into the TV Room with a plate full of fresh cookies.

  


Baka: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Mike and Jesse appear with G'vola, Carebear, and Rosemarry.

  


Carebear: Who's that sexy black guy?

  


Hux: Shadow, will you help me stop the fighting?

  


Shadow: Sure.

  


Bar-Ohki: He is MINE!

  


Carebear: Since when was he your man?

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- Since I started to play this game.

  


Author's First Note In This Chapter: Man(in the case that Carebear used just now) means your favorite male character. Carebear and I compete over certain men a lot but, if you see the guy first he is yours.

  


Carebear: Dang!

  


Rosemarry: Can I call the cute two-tailed one?

  


Bar-Ohki: Sure!

  


Shadow walked over to Echo and Talula, he then butted their heads together.

  


Echo/Talula:;o; Ouch!

  


Bar-Ohki:^0^ More fic fans!

  


Carebear/Rosemarry/Mr.Mouthwash/Rusty-shackle-furd/Baka/Mike/Jesse:?_?

  


G'vola: You'd had to be there.

  


Carebear/Rosemarry/Mr.Mouthwash/Rusty-shackle-furd/Baka/Mike/Jesse: Oh...

  


sA:*whispering to Bar-Ohki* What am I supost to do with these?

  


Bar-Ohki: Pass them around.

  


sA gives cookies to everyone, then everyone begun to eat them.

  


Carebear/Rosemarry/Mr.Mouthwash/Rusty-shackle-furd/Baka/Mike/Jesse/G'vola: Good cookies!

  


sA/Bar-Ohki: I know.

  


Amy: I want a chao too!

  


Hux: I want to mature!

  


Everyone except the chao:?_?

  


Egg-chao: Yea! Why don't you go off and get some chaos drives and small animals?

  


Dr.Eggman: What are those?

  


Cyclone: Items that help make chao strong.

  


Shadow: I'll go get some!

  


Bar-Ohki: You do that.

  


All the Sonic characters(who I will now on refer to as Sonic Team)left the garden.

  


Echo:*whispering to Talula* Talula, you want to get back at Shadow right?

  


Talula:*whispering to Echo* Yea. Should we join forces?

  


Echo:*whispering to Talula* Yes, let's.

  


Cyclone: Watching those two plot sends shivers down my spine.

  


Egg-chao: Mine too.

  


Papoose: Hey, Egg-chao I'm sorry about the thing earlier.

  


Egg-chao: That's okay. Let's just get along.

  


Papoose: Let's!

  


Bar-Ohki: Mr.Mouthwash why can't you and G'vola all get along like Egg-chao and Papoose?

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Cheese whiz?

  


Bar-Ohki: Olives.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Pickles and potato soup!

  


Bar-Ohki: Mushrooms on chicken.

  


G'vola: O.o

  


Carebear:*just now notices Mr.Mouthwash* My husband!

  


Rosemarry:*just now notices Rusty-shackle-furd* Rusty!

  


Author's Second Note: Long story. I'm not about to tell it.

  


Carebear and Rosemarry latch themselves onto Mr.Mouthwash and Rusty-shackle-furd.

  


G'vola: Since when could you communicate with him?

  


Bar-Ohki:^_^v

  


G'vola: The world may never know.

  


Baka: How many licks DOES it take?

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- 150.

  


Baka: You're joking!

  


Bar-Ohki: No, I licked my way to the center of a Tutsy Pop. I counted each lick and got 150.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: She did. I watched.

  


G'vola: You two must have been very board.

  


Bar-Ohki: We were.

  


Hux: Hey Egg-chao wanna play ball?

  


Egg-chao: NO! YOU SHOULDN'T SMOKE POT! 'CAUSE IT GIVES YA STUPID IDEAS!

  


Hux:;_; WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Echo: Hux, Egg-chao is just on pot.

  


Hux: I WON'T ASK A POT SMOKER TO PLAY BALL EVER AGAIN!

  


Egg-chao: I DON'T LIKE YOU ANY WAY!

  


Bar-Ohki: Enemies all ready!

  


Cyclone: Egg-chao I like you.

  


Echo: Well I don't like chaos that like chaos that don't like my brother.

  


Cyclone:?_?

  


Echo: I don't like you because you like Egg-chao who doesn't like my brother.

  


Cyclone: Meanie!

  


Echo:;P

  


Talula: Back to what I was trying to say in the last chapter: Papoose do you want to get rid of our siblings together?

  


Papoose: No.

  


Talula: You're evil, I don't like you!

  


Papoose: You're too bossy any way.

  


Talula: !

  


Trowa Berton came into the room.

  


Author's Third Note: Trowa is just another Gundam pilot. He has bangs that cover one of his eyes.

  


Trowa:///.-

  


Rosemarry: Trowa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Trowa:///.o;

  


Bar-Ohki: Twitching Trowa!

  


Trowa:///.O;;

  


sA:^o^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Trowa:///.0;;;

  


Mr.Mouthwash: What about Quadre?

  


G'vola: WHAT about Quadre?

  


Rusty-shackle-furd: Trowa impression:///.- !

  


Trowa:///.();;;;

  


Bar-Ohki: Run away while you're still ahead!

  


Trowa ran away.

  


Hux: Papoose, sorry about your sis....

  


Papoose: It's okay, let's be friends.

  


Hux: Okay!

  


Sonic Team returned after completing all the stages up till the Finalhazard.

  


Shadow: Here.

  


Shadow gave Hux three sheep, one unicorn, and one dragon in that order. This gave Hux sheep feet and horns, a unicorn mane, and dragon arms, tail, and wings.

  


Bar-Ohki: Cool!

  


Shadow gave Hux enough chaos dives to get him up to level 99 in everything.

  


Shadow: How do you feel?

  


Hux: Great!

  


Sonic: Here.

  


Sonic gave Echo one of each animal. Echo has normal arms, seal whiskers, normal wings, a dragon tail, and normal feet. Sonic also gave her a lot of flying chaos drives.

  


Echo:^o^ Yosh!

  


Tails: Here you go.

  


Tails gave his chao running chaos drives.

  


Cyclone: Cool!

  


Baka: Can I have another cookie?

  


Bar-Ohki: Rusty-shackle-furd do you want sA to get rid of your nephew?

  


Rusty-shackle-furd: Yes.

  


Bar-Ohki: Rid us of this bakalau named Baka, sA.

  


sA: I love to rid people of bakalaus.

  


sA got rid of Baka.

  


Knuckles: Take these.

  


Knuckles gave Papoose enough chaos drives to get his stats up to level 99.

  


Papoose/Knuckles:^-^v

  


G'vola: They are so cute!

  


Carebear: Is Knuckles yours?

  


G'vola: Yes.

  


Rouge: Take this; it will make you strong.

  


Rouge gave Talula swimming chaos drives.

  


Dr.Eggman: Grow strong Egg-chao.

  


Egg-chao received power chaos drives.

  


Bar-Ohki: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-

  


G'vola:-.-; We know that you can count.

  


Bar-Ohki: -one, Hux is cocooning!

  


G'vola: Oh...

  


All the chao cocooned.

  


Rouge: You're even cuter than before!

  


Interestingly, it was matting session. Talula and Papoose were sitting next to each other so, they mated.

  


Knuckles:o.o Amy, you can have the egg.

  


Amy: Yosh! I'll name it Chappy!

  


Author's Ending Note: So, ends another chapter. Review!!!!!! 'Cause I won't be posting any time soon I hope to get 25 reviews by the time I get back. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bar-Ohki: There goes the last record!


	8. JTMTC

Author's babble that starts every chapter: I LIVE!!!!! I didn't get around to writing this chapter because I had to unpack AND I got writer's block. Don't worry, I'm over it now. I am proud to announce that the fic is starting now.

  


Author's Thanks: I would like to thank the wonderful writer, Mako-Chan, for helping me get over my writer's block and giving me a idea. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!

  


A chao for everyone

  


Chapter 8: Just to make things complicated (JTMTC)

  


Summary of chapter 7: All the chao matured. Amy got a chao egg and named the chao inside 'Chappy'. Chappy's parents are Talula and Papoose. We still don't know what the glowing glass ball does. 

  


The Sonic Team left to get better ranks on all the stages and for some to get enough chaos drives to get the rest of their chaos stats up to level 99 or some for Amy. Dr.Eggman was also completing his machine that can control chao.

  


Bar-Ohki: Leaving chao unattended is a bad thing. Oh well.... JIIIIIG-GERRRRRRRRR!!

  


Author's note #1: Jigger is my dog. He is a golden retriever with arthritic hips. Yet, he loves everyone to death. 

  


Thu-OMP! Thu-OMP! Thu-OMP! Jingle, jingle. Jigger made these sounds as he came running down stairs.

  


sA: WHY ME?!

  


Everyone else except Bar-Ohki: ?_?

  


Bar-Ohki: sA has a phobia of dogs.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Phoo-biaa!

  


Bar-Ohki:*in a male voice* Ax words are not toys.

  


Author' note #2: I am a Animorphs addict. Bar-Ohki just quoted Jake. Ax is a alien that can change into a human. Since (in his natural state) he has no mouth, he plays with words. And is very dangerous around food. 

  


Carebear: Like, HUH?!

  


G'vola: Hey bro! Don't you know the counter?

  


Mr.Mouthwash: No.

  


G'vola:*in a different male voice* Yes, Prince Jake. Words are not toys. Toytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoytoy.....sorry.

  


Rosemarry: 'Prince'?

  


Bar-Ohki: Andalite military rank of: leader.

  


Author's note #3: Ax is an Andalite.

  


Rosemarry: I don't read Animorphs.

  


sA: You should.

  


Hux: Here it comes!

  


sA: That was random.

  


Hux was kicking the ball to Echo. Jigger came into the room. sA leaped up onto the couch and tried to shoo Jigger away with her skirt.

  


Carebear: You are over-reacting. 

  


sA: Go away dog!

  


Jigger: Woof!

  


Bar-Ohki: Max-B-Doggy!

  


Author's note #4: There is a motorcycle racer named Max Biagii. He takes a lot of risks when he drives because, he drives as fast as possible. When Jigger gets riled up he runs around as fast as possible. We made a bad-pun nick-name for Jigger.

  


Dr.Eggman returned to the chao garden and threw all the chao except Egg-chao and Hux into the machine. The chao in the machine became under the control of Dr.Eggman.

  


Dr.Eggman: The world is mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Jigger teleported into the game. He jumped on Dr.Eggman, knocking him over. Jigger then began to lick Dr.Eggman's face. This made sA jump back onto the floor.

  


Bar-Ohki: The last time I saw that tongue was on Olive's butt.

  


Author's note #5: Olive is my cat.

  


sA: If only he knew.....

  


Mike: Then tell him!

  


Bar-Ohki: And bring Jigger back with you.

  


sA: Eep!

  


Bar-Ohki: If you do it you can torture Cloud from Final Fantasy VII in my next fic.

  


Carebear: Not Cloud! You can torture.... Clef from Magic Knight Rayearth.

  


Rosemarry: Not Clef! You can torture.... Ivan from Golden Sun.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: But I'm Ivan!

  


Bar-Ohki:-.- I thought you were Garret.

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Oh ya! I am Garret!

  


Bar-Ohki: That's good 'cause Ivan is mine!

  


Rusty-shackle-furd: But I'M Ivan!

  


Author's note #6: Final Fantasy VII and Golden Sun are RPG video games. Magic Knight Rayearth is a very kewl anime and manga. Garret is also from Golden Sun.

  


Hux:;o; Echo, don't you love me any more?!

  


Echo and the other chao were beating Hux up.

  


Bar-Ohki: sA do it now! Before Jigger does something weird.

  


sA took a deep breath and teleported into the game. 

  


sA: Dr.Eggman, the last thing that dog licked was a cat's butt.

  


Dr.Eggman: !_! !!

  


Amy came into the garden with some of sA's cookies.

  


sA: I made those. HOW DID YOUR FILTHY HANDS GET TO TOUCHING THEM?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Amy: A nice lady named Bar-Ohki gave them to me to give them to Shadow and Hux.

  


sA: Oh.

  


Amy: I brush against the freckles and I hate it. So, light goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. And it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube. Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes I, guess I can't trust them after all. If could get further away..... I wonder what it would be like. Yay! I'd be so happy inside my heart. All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind but, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul. And tonight I find, I'd be just sitting in my sorrow. And now I must wonder why. What did it really mean to you? I just can't see it any more. I just can't see it any more. More-o-o-or-or!..........................

  


sA: Why did you just sing the English version of 'Freckles', the opening theme of Rurouni Kenshin?

  


Author's note #7: That is the lyrics to the English version of 'Freckles'. 

  


Any: It came to me.

  


sA: Bar-Ohki, you are in need of mental help.

  


Bar-Ohki: Look who's talking! You're the one who loves to watch Barney!

  


Everyone else in the TV Room: !_?

  


Bar-Ohki: I miss my puppy! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


G'vola: sA, hurry up!

  


sA grabbed Jigger and teleported back to the TV Room.

  


sA: Here are some torture ideas that could be inflicted on Cloud.

  


Bar-Ohki: sA decided this Carebear so I don't want to hear 'Not Cloud!' again.

  


Carebear: You don't care!

  


sA:^_^v Voodoo!

  


Mr.Mouthwash: Random!

  


Bar-Ohki: Look who's talking!

  


The babble that is at the end of every chapter: I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted witch was 25! I got 23! So, if you want me to post until you give me 28 total! Happy reviewing everyone!


	9. It's the end of the wrold as we know it!

The Personal Babble That The Author Shares With Her Readers At The Beginning Of Each Chapter(T. P. B. T. T. A. S. W. H. R. A. T. B. O. E. C. for short): Is it just me or does the name of the beginning author's note always seem to change? Anymoo, I got 28 reviews so you get another chapter. I would recommend that you read some of Fairy's works. They are great! I am starting the chapter now.

  


A chao for everyone

  


Chapter 9: It's the end of the world as we know it!

  


Summary of chapter 8: Jigger licks Dr.Eggman's face. sA shows us her phobia of dogs. Amy sang Freckles. Amy has cookies. Dr.Eggman now controls all the chao except Egg-chao and Hux. Chappy still hasn't hatched yet.

  


Dr.Eggman: Now I will finish my evil laughing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Amy: ?_?

  


Dr.Eggman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Amy: Oh! Just another one of Dr.Eggman's stupid plans that never work. Nothing to worry about!

  


Hux: Amy! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME!

  


Amy: Echo is giving you a hug, how cute!

  


Echo: Actually, I'm trying to strangle him.

  


Amy:^-^ Isn't that nice?

  


Bar-Ohki: That sounded like the freaky mother in 'When Omochaos Attack' by Mako-Chan.

  


Rusty-Shackle-Furd: Let's go to the BMX track!

  


Mr.Mouthwash and Rusty-Shackle-Furd left.

  


sA: Gulp...............................................

  


Bar-Ohki:*in Kenshin's voice* Oro?

  


sA: Dog.

  


Bar-Ohki: Oh.

  


Link suddenly appears.

  


Link: ?_?

  


Carebear: How'd you get here?

  


Link: I don't know.

  


Link's younger self suddenly appears.

  


Bar-Ohki: Hi Chibi!

  


Young Link: Don't call me that!

  


Rosemarry: Chibi you are cute!

  


Link: *gurgle* Um, sA, take my younger self home. And Mike, take me home.

  


Young Link: What does 'chibi' mean?

  


Link: It's Japanese for little.

  


Mike/sA:-.- Why us?

  


Link: So that time won't fall apart.

  


Mike/sA: Oh..............

  


sA and Mike take the Links home.

  


Bar-Ohki: Well, that was odd and random.

  


Carebear: It HAD to be LINK! Why not any of my men?!

  


Duo Maxwell, the Gundam pilot, walked in.

  


Carebear: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Duo: O-okay! G'vola, you're still needed in court.

  


Dr.Eggman:(continuing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Carebear/Rosemarry: ?_?

  


Duo: Heero is suing for copyright infringement.

  


Carebear/Rosemarry: Why?

  


Duo: A so-called 'Hux' has Dark Chao Space(tm) and Heero copyrighted all the spaces.

  


sA: What about Hux? Doesn't he get to defend himself?

  


Duo: Ya, Chang is going to get him.

  


G'vola: Don't you mean Wufie?

  


Duo: Same difference.

  


Dr.Eggman:(continuing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Bar-Ohki: The rest of the Sonic Team just entered the Chao Garden.

  


Duo: What IS a 'chao' any way?

  


Carebear glomped Duo.

  


Duo: !_!

  


Jesse: Duo you can just stay for a minute...Or 37.

  


Mr.Mouthwash:*in a very snobbish voice* Duo-dog!

  


Duo: ?_?

  


Bar-Ohki: I was half-awake, and I saw the dog. I said "Hi Duo" because I got the words 'dog' and 'Duo' confused. 

  


Duo: Oh. And I would have a more enjoyable time if you weren't attached to my body.

  


Dr.Eggman:(continuing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Shadow: Crap!

  


Bar-Ohki:*in Kenshin's voice* Oro?

  


Carebear: Nasty language!

  


Jesse: 'Oro' is not a bad word.

  


Rusty-Shackle-Furd: But 'crap' is.

  


Sonic: What's so bad?

  


Shadow: A) Dr.Eggman is laughing. B) All the chao are beating up Hux. C) There is a huge egg-shaped machine in the middle of the garden. 

  


Dr.Eggman:(continuing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Rouge: Oh Talula! I have chaos drives.

  


Talula ripped all the chaos drives out of Rouge's hands. She then used them all and started to beat Rouge up.

  


Shadow: See?

  


Echo left Hux in a mangled heap to beat up Sonic.

  


Shadow: Throw the chao in the machine!

  


With that Shadow grabbed Papoose and threw him into the machine. Rouge hurtled Talula into the machine. Sonic tossed Echo into the machine. Tails took Cyclone and put her in the machine. Knuckles grasped Egg-chao

  


Amy: Don't put Egg-chao in!

  


Knuckles: Why?

  


Amy: Do you think Dr.Eggman is evil enough to control his own chao?

  


Dr.Eggman:(continuing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Knuckles: No.

  


Amy: Then don't throw him in!

  


Shadow gingerly picked Hux up. Shadow then walked out of the garden.

  


Rouge: Isn't Hux controlled too?

  


Sonic: Echo was beating him up when we came in. It is very stupid for an army to beat itself up.

  


Tails: Besides, Hux is hurt. Shadow is simply helping him.

  


Dr.Eggman:(continuing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Duo: How long can that guy laugh?

  


sA and Mike returned.

  


sA: 52,102,823,984,038,970,934,384,908,398,379,873,483,975,247,208,498,594,875,985,017,387,347 hours exactly.

  


Duo: Wow!

  


Carebear: How many years?

  


sA: Third base.

  


Sonic: Now that all the chao are locked in this machine, what do we do?

  


Duo: Press the big red button the says 'REVERSE'.

  


Tails: Press the big red button the says 'REVERSE'.

  


Duo: How did I do that?

  


Bar-Ohki: Voodoo.

  


Duo: Random!

  


Bar-Ohki: I can speak random.

  


Wufie entered the garden.

  


Wufie: Where is 'Hux'?

  


Amy: We'll get back to you as soon as we are done saving the world.

  


EO entered the garden and flew into the 'REVERSE' button, blowing up in the process.

  


Wufie: Are you done saving the world now?

  


Amy: Yes.

  


Rouge: Hux is with Shadow in the Health Center.

  


Wufie: Which one of the weaklings is injured?

  


Shadow returned to the garden.

  


Shadow: ME?!?! A WEAKLING?!?!?!

  


Wufie: All you people are weak.

  


Dr.Eggman:(continuing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

  


Shadow: I AM THE WORLD'S ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Wufie: Okay. 

  


Shadow: The laughing man on the ground is very weak and stupid.

  


Wufie: 'Hux' is needed in court.

  


Shadow: Hux is in the emergency room.

  


Wufie: Can you replace him?

  


Shadow: Yes.

  


Author's note #37 in this story: Wufie is also a Gundam pilot.

  


Shadow: Sonic, you are baby-sitting Hux.

  


Wufie and Shadow left.

  


Sonic: Great!

  


Ending Note: I happily wrote this chapter so, I hope you happily read this chapter. I want 30 reviews. Thax for reading!


	10. The Truth Unfolds

Author's Note: I just wrote the first two chapters of a Golden Sun humor G'Vola loves it. Even if you don't know a thing about the characters find it funny. G'Vola doesn't play Golden Sun. Anymoo, I am dedicating to Fairy tries her best to write her fics and review even though she is at camp! 

  


A chao for everyone

  


Chapter 10: The Truth Unfolds

  


Summary of the last chapter: EO saved the world from the mind-controlled TV Room. Wufei took Shadow off to court. Hux is in the emergency room. 

  


Duo: G'vola, let's go to court now.

  


G'vola: Sure.

  


Bar-Ohki: G'vola, remind Shadow the Biolizard is still trying to make the ARK crash into the planet. 

  


G'vola: Sure.

  


Duo: sA, can you help me with Carebear?

  


sA: Sure.

  


sA removes Carebear from Duo's arm and sends him and G'vola off. 

  


Rosemarry: I'm going to the BMX track to watch Rusty do some tricks.

  


Carebear: Let me join you!

  


Carebear and Rosemarry leave.

  


Mike: Jesse, we've got to help G'vola.

  


Jesse: Ya, we do.

  


Mike and Jesse leave.

  


Bar-Ohki: sA, you're staying right?

  


sA: No. I'm going to get your disk-man and a laptop for you to write your fics.

  


sA leaves.

  


Bar-Ohki: Okay!

  


Sonic: Echo, are you okay?

  


Echo: @_@ Ororororororororororororororororororororo!!!!!!!

  


Sonic: Oro?

  


Echo: -.- I'm in extreme pain. Can you take me to the emergency room?

  


Sonic: Sure.

  


Sonic left with Echo. sA returns with the items she said she'd bring. Bar-Ohki starts typing 'Noises Off- Staring the Golden Sun cast'. 

  


Bar-Ohki: ^___________________________________________________________________^

  


sA: ^-^ hgi84hf[483htr9phgnvSNJE[jqmkiuesay[5ijh[a8g['qi3hg[hn3qg[4qjmg89zOH[g'w;iup!!

  


Translation from muse talk: You can do this, this, this, this, this, this, AND GOD SENT FOR TIM!!

  


Bar-Ohki: ^__________________________________________________________________^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Author's Note: Bar-Ohki can understand sA, no matter what language she is speaking.

  


Shadow came running into the garden.

  


Shadow: WHERE IS SONIC?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Amy: In the emergency room with Echo.

  


Shadow left the garden and entered the emergency room.

  


Shadow: SONIC WE HAVE TO STOP THE FAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  


Sonic: ?_? Who is the 'faker'?

  


Shadow: THE BIOLIZARD!!!!!!!!!

  


Sonic: Let's go!!!!!! 

  


The Sonic Team leaves to finish the game. As Shadow fell into the atmosphere Hux sat in the hospital bed sensing that something horrible was about to happen. He took out his glowing glass ball and gazed into it. He sees Shadow falling. Hux knows that this is the only chance he gets to save Shadow. He concentrated as hard as he could, his next action was ether going to save Shadow or kill him.

  


Hux: CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Hux appeared next to Shadow. He grabbed him.

  


Hux: CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


They disappeared in a white flash. Shadow's bracelet came off when Hux brushed against it. Shadow and Hux came into the Chao Garden with a thump. Shadow's super form faded away just as he lost consciousness. Hux smiled. The glowing glass ball can be used to see things that are far away and as a chaos emerald. Omochao came in to the garden.

  


Omochao: That is the Ball Of Chaos you hold in your hands.

  


Hux: It is?

  


Omochao: Yes, and I trust that you will take good care of one of our savors.

  


Hux: Of course!

  


Omochao left.

  


Bar-Ohki: Hux saved the day!

  


sA: ^-^ And you wrote a chapter!

  


Bar-Ohki: YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


sA: There goes the last record!

  


Bar-Ohki: ^-^ I know!

  


*One week later* Shadow has completely recovered and Sonic finally gathered enough courage to enter the Chao Garden.

  


Shadow: ^-^v Hi Sonic!

  


Sonic: YOU'RE ALIVE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Shadow: Hux saved me!

  


Sonic: Oh.

  


Shadow: Have you seen my bracelet?

  


Sonic: Rouge has it.

  


Bar-Ohki: sA, let's take them to court!

  


sA: I have the case!

  


Bar-Ohki and sA appear in the garden with the other members of the Sonic Team.

  


Bar-Ohki: We've got to go to court!

  


Shadow: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Are you the lawyers G'vola spoke of?

  


Bar-Ohki: Yes. I've got our case prepared.

  


Hux: Let's go!

  


They leave.

  


Ending Note: This is not the end of the fic! I still have to write a chapter on the court thing. And I have a blobbers chapter to write. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
